With the growth of mobile communication technologies, electronic devices are now being used as personal communication devices that are essential to the user. Further, as the electronic devices provide various supplementary services of not only a voice communication function but also a camera function, a data communication function, a video playback function, an audio playback function, a messenger function, a schedule management function, alarm functions and the like, the electronic devices use various programs capable of using the functions, and the user can perform an input to the electronic devices through a variety of input methods or using a diversity of objects.
According to the related art, in identifying an input means of inputting an instruction to an electronic device through a touch screen, the electronic device can directly connect with a specific input means through network communication or by attaching and connecting a peripheral device such as an input device sensing the specific input means with the input means, thereby identifying the input means. In order to identify a plurality of various input means and to input an instruction to the electronic device using the identified input means, there is a need to attach a separate device capable of identifying the respective input means.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.